Differences
by raven2547
Summary: slight spoilers for performance anxiety. Wes is asexual.


**Although I love the death out of Wes's sexual side in fanfiction, performance anxiety gave me an idea about just how different from the normal sexually charged person Wes actually is. I've read quite a few asexual stories, but this is the first one I've written. Reviews are welcome, but not required as always :)**

Perhaps it was a bit awkward with Travis just outside the door and everyone packing up the steel chairs, but Wes knew this had to be said if he was going to get through these therapy sessions without killing somebody. He patiently waited on the outskirts of the circle as everyone left and the yoga class came in.

"Wes are you coming or not? I have a date in an hour and you drove me here, remember?" Travis poked his head back in the door and gave Wes an irritated look.

"I'll be a minute. I know it's hard with your 5 year old mindset, but just exercise some restraint and wait in the car," the blonde said back a little callously. Travis rolled his eyes and muttered a 'whatever' under his breath before taking his leave.

Dr. Ryan was giving him an assessing look and gestured towards the hall where they could talk. Wes nodded and sighed as he led the way to a small alcove. When they were suitably hidden from prying ears, the woman raised her eyebrows at him.

"Did you have something you wanted to say, Wes? It's obviously something private if you couldn't talk about it in therapy today. Is it about the girl from last night?" She asked curiously.

The detective scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably. His feet shuffled a little and he released another large sigh.

"It's kind of about that, yeah. I just, you know, it's difficult to explain," he huffed a little in embarrassment.

Dr. Ryan crinkled her eyes at him in confusion; Wes didn't usually have trouble with words.

"Why don't you just come out and say it bluntly and we'll go from there, Wes?" she said encouragingly.

Wes took a deep breath and composed himself, "Everyone in there was talking about how there's no emotional equivalent to sex and I really don't think that's true and it kind o hurt my… _feelings_ when nobody would believe me because I only get the emotional equivalent to sex and just because they don't understand doesn't mean they can just make fun of me for that and—"

"Wes, calm down. There's no need to be embarrassed about feelings when you're talking with your therapist. If the group's insensitivity bothered you that much, I must apologize profusely for allowing it to continue. Was that the only thing that was bothering you though? You look like you have something else on your shoulders," and she did feel guilty for making him sit through a situation that made him feel ostracized, but it was in the past now.

Wes raked a hand through his hair and gave another shuddery breath. This whole episode was very unlike him—rambling, blushing, and talking about feelings. It was very surreal, but not unwelcome. Dr. Ryan thought that it might be a case of improvement.

"I just wanted you to know," he began quietly and slowly, "that I am asexual, and I don't like when these people I see twice a week make fun of me for not… getting with somebody."

Despite herself, Ryan felt her mouth drop open a little. Now that he'd said it, it certainly made so much sense that Wes Mitchell would identify as asexual. It would also partially explain why he detested Travis sleeping around and probably some aspect of his failed marriage…unless…

"Is Alex asexual as well?"

"No… she said she was fine with it in the beginning but you know how that turned out," Wes looked decidedly more uncomfortable at the mention of his ex-wife. She cringed inwardly at the inadvertent slight.

"Well… this certainly does change a few things. Your inability to move on after your marriage could probably be explained through the deep emotional investment you had in Alex and the hard time of finding another individual to fill her spot in your life."

Wes nodded along agreeably for once, "That's what I've been trying to tell you people but you never let me get a word in edgewise when we talk about her," he breathed out again and ran a hand through his short hair. Such a pity a handsome man like he didn't enjoy sex, not that she would ever engage a patient… and she was in a relationship anyway.

A thought occurred to her and she blushed in mortification, "Oh, we must have been awful to you. That's a much more delicate situation. Would you like me to notify the group? Or would you? Or—"

"No, no… If I had to tell them, I guess I would do it, but I was hoping we could just keep it between us and you just be a better referee when it comes to that stuff," he looked at her hopefully and kind of shyly, again a very strange turn of events. Wes, who had never shown her any amount of emotion besides irritation or indifference was openly pleading for discretion—she had no choice but to give it to him.

"I don't see a reason why the others have to know if you do not want them to. Does Travis know?"

"No. Absolutely not. He would probably flip out, actually."

There was no denying that Travis might 'flip out', but it would most likely only last a few minutes before he accepted this part of his friend. Oh well, progress was progress and as therapy continued more would be revealed to each other.

"Then let's just keep this between us, shall we?" She smiled at him.

He smiled back, another thing that was breathtaking. He had a beautiful, toothy smile that lit up their small alcove.

"You got a deal."

**So I wrote this before work, and now I have to run along. Review if you wish, or favorite/follow if you like :) **


End file.
